International Patent Publication No. WO 2011/085836 describes a main brake cylinder for a hydraulic vehicle brake system and a method for operating the same. The main brake cylinder comprises a primary piston component with an outer piston, which is configured to be at least partially movable into a pressure chamber of the master cylinder. The outer piston has a cavity formed at a backside of the outer piston. The primary piston component further comprises an inner piston, which is movable at least partially within the cavity formed at the backside of the outer piston.